DESCRIPTION (From the Applicant's Abstract): The proposed phase 1 SBIR project will develop and evaluate a proof of concept prototype of a touchable window interface designed to enable blind and visually impaired computer users to use graphical user interfaces such as Windows with greater ease than is currently possible. Coupled with speech synthesis or a refreshable Braille display, the user could use the device to execute mouse commands typically done with pull-down menus, tool bar icons, and dialogue boxes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed device will be designed and developed as a commercial computer interface device to be purchased by blind and visually impaired individuals.